You Are Mine
by ConstantSnow
Summary: A year ago Spencer Reid saved a man from a fire. The first in the Obsessor Series *Previously on my other account SlashHeart101*


**Author's Note:** I'd like to tell everyone who reads this in advance. This is just me moving my stories from one account to another. I in no way stole this story. SlashHeart101 and ConstantSnow are the same person! I just realized how silly and some what inconvenient it was to have two accounts. So don't freak out or anything. All of the stories have been done for a while now, I'm just posting them here instead of another account.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Warnings:** This story is rated M for Mature. It contains sexual content. Non-Con/Rape. Strong Language. Violence. Character Death. Adult Situations.

**One year ago**

**Washington D.C.**

People were screaming, running away from the building that was turning into a blazing inferno.

Members of the FBI who had been close by were out helping, trying to get civilians out of the way.

Dr. Spencer Reid of the F.B.I.'s Behavioral Analysis Unit was currently helping a man covered in small burns and ash down the stairs, holding a hand over his own mouth as best as possible while trying to move as fast as he could.

When they got out of the building, Reid got the man to an ambulance, and the man's eyes were barely open. They were black, and staring intently at Reid.

"You're going to be alright." Reid said. "Everything's alright, you're safe." He said before Morgan pulled him away to another ambulance to be checked out.

"What the hell were you thinking Spencer?!" Morgan roared after the medic went to help someone else. Reid was sitting on the bumper with an O2 mask on and a blanket around his shoulders, even though he felt like he was going to melt. "Don't ever do anything stupid like that again!" Morgan cupped Reid's face carefully. "You fucking scared me." Morgan said, letting his shields fall away for a few brief moments, showing that he truly had been worried.

"H-how do you think I feel when you-" Reid broke off coughing hard and screwing his eyes shut tightly. "...When you break down doors, chase suspects all over the place and have shoot outs with people?" Reid finished winded.

"Fuck, Pretty boy, don't do shit like that again." Morgan said pressing his forehead against Reid's awkwardly.

"I-I won't, I've had enough-" Reid broke off coughing again. "Excitement to last me."

Morgan chuckled and closed his eyes.

Reid unlocked the front door of his apartment and went inside, closing and locking the door behind him. He took a deep breath and set his bag on the coffee table and began taking off his clothes as he headed towards his bedroom. He figured a hot shower would help him relax.

Reid turned on the bathroom lights, and closed the door, peeling off his underwear and turning on the shower's hot water before getting in. Reid let his head hang, and closed his eyes, brushing his hair from his face.

Reid froze when he felt cold metal against his stomach, and a body pressed against his back.

"I've been waiting a few hours for you to come home." He said.

"W-why are you here?" Reid asked.

The man's lips pressed against his skin and Reid bit his lip. "I'm here to see you. I thought about you a lot Spencer." The man breathed running his lips down the back of Reid's neck. "I missed you so much."

"Wh-who are you?" Reid said, he reached down to turn off the water.

"Don't." The man ordered pressing the blade a bit firmer into Reid's stomach. "You don't really want to send me away do you Spencer? After I went through all the trouble of coming to see you. Every since that night I've wanted to be with you, my angel." He said and turned Reid around, shoving the slim doctor up against the tile wall of the shower. He was tanned, his hair was in a military cut, his face filled out as well with a strong chin. He was handsome.

Reid swallowed slowly as the man ran the back of the blade over his chest.

"I never thought that you'd be so beautiful." He said quietly. "I dreamt of you all the time, tried to picture what you'd look like nude, but none of it compares to right now." The unsub pressed his lips against the center of Reid's chest, and sucked harshly.

"Don't, please." Reid said.

"Why?" He looked at him. "Do you have someone else?"

Reid's eyes went wide.

"Tell me!" The Unsub ordered pressing the tip of the blade against the center of Reid's throat.

"Morgan." Reid breathed out.

His eyes went wide. "The other agent you worked with? How long Spencer?" He asked.

"Two years." Reid said.

The man shook his head. "It's not true. You felt something for me, just as I felt something for you. Y-you saved me so w-we could be together. God sent you to me, because we're meant to be. " He growled and grabbed a fistful of Reid's hair, making the doctor gasp.

"I-I just wanted to help you." Reid said quickly, closing his eyes tightly.

"You're not going to see him again." He growled and pulled Reid out of the shower, and pulled him into his bedroom and threw him against the bed.

"W-what are you doing?" Reid asked trying to get his bearings back. His vision was blurry from when he hit his head on the frame of his bed.

"Keeping you away from him." The man grabbed Reid's handcuffs and grabbed Reid's wrists and pulled the doctor to the foot of his bed and cuffed him tightly. Reid hissed in pain and discomfort, already hating the feel of the cold metal against his skin, it was worse then when his watch was on his wrist.

"D-Don't do this." Reid said pulling his knees up trying to cover his nakedness, but he was in an awkward position with his arms cuffed above his head. Reid sat up and turned sideways. "L-let me go." Reid said watching the teen pace back and forth.

"You're going to call in sick tomorrow." The Unsub said and Reid looked up at him.

"What are you going to do?" Reid asked softly and He looked at him. "Don't do anything you're going to regret, please, you still... you can still stop before it's to late."

"How many times has he touched you? How many times has Agent Morgan touched you?" The man asked.

"I-I don't know." Reid said shaking his head.

"Did he touch you today?" The unsub asked kneeling down in front of Reid.

"No."

"Yesterday?" He asked running his hands up Reid's legs.

"Y-yes." Reid answered truthfully.

"How? A kiss? An embrace? Did you make love?" The Unsub asked. Reid looked away. "Tell me!" He snapped.

Reid flinched back. "L-love... we made love."

"Here? In your bed? Or in his?" He asks asked.

"H-here." Reid said.

"How does he touch you? Does he dominate you? Or do you dominate him?" The unsub straddled Reid's legs, placing large hands over Reid's narrow hips. "Is it slow or fast? Tell me Spencer, tell me everything."

Reid bit his bottom lip and shook his head.

"Tell me! Or should I go ask Morgan instead?" He began to get up.

"N-no! I'll tell you." Spencer looked up at the man. "Just don't hurt Derek."

The unsub clenched his jaw, and grabbed Spencer's chin. "Don't say his name again."

"O-okay." Reid said.

"Now, tell me how he touches you." The Unsub ordered. "How he touched you yesterday."

"We c-came here after work, and w-we started kissing, and h-he unbuttoned my shirt." Reid started

"Did he feel your chest?" The man moved his hands over Reid's chest slowly, mapping out the planes of his thin muscle.

"Y-yes, we m-moved from the couch to the bed and we undress each other on the way." Reid shuts his eyes tightly. "We h-hadn't done it for a few weeks be-because of cases, so it was s-sloppy, rushed and r-rough." Reid bites his bottom lip so hard that it starts to bleed.

The Unsub licks the blood away as it runs down Reid's chin. "What else? Tell me everything Spencer."

"H-he prepares... prepares me quickly, b-but I t-tell him n-not to worry about it..." Spencer takes a deep breath, trying not to react physically, but it's to late for that, He had felt Reid's cock start to twitch to life. "H-he puts on a condom... b-both of us are shaking- ah.. d-don't do that." Spencer jerks as the Unsub palms his half hard cock.

"Keep going." The Unsub orders.

"H-he pushes... into me and I-I-.... I screamed his name." Reid moaned, swallowing the bile that rises in his throat as the man's hand works his cock into aching hardness. "He's m-moving so fast, I-I feel like I...I'm gonna break. He's p-panting my name i-in my ear, s-saying things."

"What things Spencer?" The man asked.

"D-dirty things..." Reid said.

"Tell me Spencer." The unsub says gripping the base of Reid's cock tightly.

"... h-how t-tight I am... h-how he loves fu-fucking me." Reid whimpers and rests his head against his arms. "H-he tells me ho-how else he w-wants to have me..."

"What do you do?" The man asks, he's starting to stroke Reid's cock again.

"I-I m-moan and writhe... I-I love w-when he t-talks di-dirty. Hi-his voice is h-husky and n-needy." Reid arches his back, twisting his wrists in the cuffs and they start to turn bright red.

"How do you climax? Together? You first? Him first?" The man is stroking faster and harder and Reid's toes curl, and he's panting hard.

"H-he l-likes me to-... to orgasm f-first, s-says I'm b-beautiful w-when I come." Reid bites on his forearm to suppress a cry of pleasure as he feels the man's finger pressing into his hole. "H-he grabs m-my cock and s-starts tugging on it hard, s-sucking on the spot on m-my neck that drives me in-insane." Reid swallowed.

The man pushes in a second finger. "Keep going."

"W-when I come I-I scream and arc- Ahn!" Reid has tears sliding down his face as the man brushes his prostate repeatedly.

"You're not done yet, keep talking." The man orders, adding a third finger.

"H-he keeps thrusting, b-but he c-can't keep a pace I can t-tell he's close, his muscles are s-shaking. W-when he c-comes- uhn... he looks m-me in the eyes and tells me he loves me a-and that I'm b-beautiful." Reid arches into the man's touch, and comes, throwing his head back, crying out.

The man pulls away and licks his fingers clean. "At least that bastard is right, you are beautiful Spencer." He whispers against Reid's ear as the young doctor hangs limply from his arms that are still cuffed to the bed.

"W-who are you?" Reid asked looking at the man with tear filled eyes.

"Liam," He says.

Reid hears the front door of his apartment open, and he isn't sure if he should cry in relief or shame.

"Spence?" It's Derek's voice.

Liam covers Spencer's mouth with his hand. "You keep quiet now dear Spencer." He says reaching onto the end of the bed where Reid had set his gun still in it's holster before he got into the shower.

Reid's eyes go wide and he shakes his head furiously.

"Spencer?" Derek is coming down the hall now, and Reid realizes that the shower is still on, Derek must think he's still in the shower. When the door from the living room into the bathroom opens Reid shuts his eyes tightly. Liam gets up and locks the two doors into the bedroom quickly, before getting the key to the handcuffs and uncuffing Reid from the footboard, only to recuff his hands behind his back.

Derek can tell there's something wrong now, he's giggling the door handle. "Spencer if you can hear me make a noise!" Derek calls.

"Don't do anything." Liam orders pressing the side of the barrel to Reid's temple.

Reid takes a deep breath and grab the hand Liam has over his mouth. "Derek! Get out now it's not s-" Liam hits Reid with the gun, and he falls to the ground with a yelp of pain and a thud.

"Spencer!" Derek kicked the door off the hinges, and froze, his gun slowly lowering.

Liam had picked Reid back up, held the doctor's body against him. Reid's head is bleeding just above his left eyebrow and across his left temple. "Hello Agent Morgan." Liam says bitterly.

"What the hell are you doing? Let Spencer go now, and I won't put a bullet between your eyes." Morgan growled.

"Oh, you won't shoot me." Liam says confidently, and he's right. Morgan won't risk a shot with Spencer that close. "I have a bone to pick with you Agent Morgan." Liam ran the barrel of the gun down Reid's neck, and he whimpered.

"Just put the gun down." Morgan said holstering his gun, and raising his hands in surrender. "Just don't hurt Spencer."

"You made me do this to him." Liam spat bitterly. "You took him from me. Spencer was sent by god to save me from that fire, sent to belong to me." Liam wrapped an arm around Reid's bare waist and the young man shivered.

Derek noticed that Spencer's body and hair are still damp, he had been in the shower when he was attacked. Spencer always got cold quickly, Derek could see him shivering, see that his pouting lips were blue. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." Morgan told the man. "If I had known, I would've never taken Spencer away from you."

Liam pointed the gun at Morgan, and Spencer whimpered. "It's alright Spencer." Liam breathed, in what was supposed to be a comforting way. "It'll all be over soon, I promise. I'll take you away like I planned."

"Y-you can't blame me though right?" Morgan said and Liam focused on him again. "Spencer's like an angel, any man would be tempted right?" Morgan knew he had to keep this guy talking, keep his focus away from his plan. He wasn't a very organized man, if he had been, he would've already had Reid out of the house, brought his own tools, not taken Reid's gun and handcuffs. He'd be easily distracted, he'd talk off topic.

"Yes, any man would. God tested me, told me to stay away from Spencer until today, if I could resist that long, that Spencer would be mine. You stole his purity from me." Liam again pointed the gun at Derek and Spencer cried out again. "Hush now Spencer." Liam moved his arm from around Spencer's waist, to around his chest where he could reach up and stroke Spencer's hair.

Morgan gave Reid a look, telling him to be quite.

Spencer ignored it, this wasn't work right now, this was their lives. "L-Liam, just... forget him." Spencer whispered and Liam's eyes fell on him. "He-...he's not important." Spencer could barely control his voice, keep his tone even. Now that he knew the man's delusions, he could better work his way out of this.

"I cannot forgive what he's done to you." Liam said. "He must be punished."

"I-I'll do it." Spencer said. Derek and Liam both looked at him. "You should not dirty your hands with sin of murder Liam. B-but as an angel, if God sees justice in my a-actions he will not condemn me." Spencer reached up with both hands to slowly wrap his fingers around the barrel of the gun. Liam watches him closely, but allows Spencer to take the gun from his hands.

"Yes, this is how it should be done." Liam looked at Morgan. "For your sins, you should die by the one whom you committed them against."

Spencer looked at Derek, and hoped that he understood. Spencer raised the gun slowly and pointed it at Derek.

"May God have mercy on your soul." Liam said wrapping his arms around Spencer's waist.

Spencer took aim, and pulled the trigger. The bullet grazed the top of Derek's shoulder, but he reacted so quickly by falling back and laying still that at first Spencer thinks he missed and actually hit the bulk of Derek's chest, until he sees his lover's hand twitch by his hip.

Spencer dropped the gun and takes a deep breath.

"You did what was right Spencer, my angel." Liam whispered.

"Please, let us go." Spencer pleaded looking at Liam.

"We shall." Liam replied. "But I cannot have you walking around bare for all the world to see." Liam muttered and pulled away from Spencer to stand. He started to strip the sheet off the bed.

Derek sat up quickly, and pulled the trigger twice, both shots in the chest. The sheets from the bed fell to cover Spencer completely and he cried out when he heard the thud of Liam's body hitting the floor. Derek moved next to him in a second, pulling the sheets off his face and wrapping his arms around Spencer's shaking body.

"You did good pretty boy, you did good." Derek says.

Spencer reaches up and touches the blood that is soaking through the blue shirt that Derek is wearing. "I shot you." Spencer whispered and rest his head against Derek's chest. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, I'd rather be shot by you than killed by him." Derek said. "I texted Hotch and told him to get an ambulance over as fast as possible. I'm making sure your not hurt."

"D-Derek." Spencer whispered.

"What is it?" Derek asked cupping Spencer's face.

"He... he t-touched me." Spencer broke down into sobs.

"Shh shh pretty boy, it's all gonna be alright." Derek whispered. "Tell me."

Spencer shook his head. "I-I'm so sorry."

"It's not your f-"

"Morgan! Reid!"

It's Hotch, he's stormed through the house along with medics and the rest of the team.

"What the hell happened?" Hotch asked seeing the dead body, the bullet wound on Morgan's shoulder and Reid's obviously going into shock. The medics split up, one going to check the body while the other comes over to Morgan and Reid.

"I'm fine, make sure he's alright." Morgan insisted standing slowly.

"Morgan, what happened?" Hotch asked as the group stepped into the hall, Derek standing in the door so he could watch what happened to Spencer.

"I came over because Spence and I had plans for the night. I heard the shower running so I went to check the bathroom, but he wasn't in the shower. When I went to go into his room the door was locked. At first he didn't answer, I figured the guy had a hand over Spencer's mouth or something, but then Spencer screamed. When I broke the door down, the guy had Reid against him, handcuffed and without any clothes on. Things got tense, he was blaming me for stealing away his angel, and then was going to kill me, Spencer told him he'd do it instead, and got the gun away from him. Spencer fired a shot and grazed my shoulder, but it worked, the unsub, Liam thought I was down, so moved away from Spencer, grabbed the blankets to cover him, that's when I fired two shots." Derek explained quickly.

"When did you send me the message?" Hotch asked.

"When I was in the bathroom." Morgan said.

"Get checked out." Hotch ordered waving one of the medics over to look at Morgan, and he went over to see Reid.

"He was the man I saved from the fire last year." Spencer said and Hotch nodded. "He thought God sent me to save him, and if he passed a test given to him by God, that I would be his."

"Are you alright Reid? You aren't hurt anywhere are you?" Hotch asked.

Spencer shook his head then winced. "Except for that, he hit me with my gun when I yelled for Derek to get out. I thought he would shoot right through the door."

"I want you to go to the hospital and get check out. Listen to what the doctors tell you." Hotch said.

"Okay." Spencer said and Hotch sighed, frowning, before he pulled out the key to his cuffs and unlocking the ones around Reid's wrists. "Thanks, they were really hurting."

"I'll come check on you in an hour." Hotch said as the medic helped Reid to his feet, making sure that the blanket was wrapped tightly around his entire frame.

"I'm riding with him." Derek said, pulling away from the medic who was in the middle of cleaning the bullet wound he had. Morgan wrapped his arms around Reid's waist and helped him into the ambulance waiting outside before getting in himself.

Hotch looked around Reid's bedroom before going over to the body and taking a pair of gloves from Rossi.

"They gonna be alright?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah." Hotch said. "They'll be fine."

"We've got a bigger problem though." David lifted the man's shirt, revealing recording equipment, similar to what was used in undercover operations.

**End of Chapter One**

I hope you like!

Please Review and Comment

Thanks for Reading.


End file.
